Juliet
by limitedvocab
Summary: RyanxTroy. Romeo and Juliet. Just that Ryan is not the Juliet, nor is he the Romeo.


**Juliet**

"Oh sure…" Ryan drawled, staring at a very pissed Troy Bolton. Given the opportunity as well as the ability, the blond would have surely chucked his sour companion out of the door. To hell with Sharpay's complains and the string of troubles he would encounter from Bolton's fanatical fans.

He had only an hour left, probably less than that, before the play and Bolton was being very uncooperative. He was thankful that he had decided to change into his costume first before attending to Juliet aka Troy.

"I am serious!" the brunet retorted, fuming. If there was anything Troy regretted doing was waking up this morning. Scratch that. He regretted putting his hand into Ryan's stupid hat and drawing out that stupid piece of paper. Wait…he just regretted being alive for the past two weeks. "Why would I fucking lie?"

"You are making things difficult," Ryan replied, lips curled into an ugly snarl. "Just put this on and Taylor will help you with the makeup."

"Hell no…" Troy commented, cringing at the sight of the hideous, pink dress in Ryan's arms. Hell, like two weeks of humiliation was not bad enough…he had to wear that fugly thing and act all dainty and weak in front of the entire school. "No sane man would put that on."

"That depends on your definition of sane," Ryan replied, lips curved into a smirk."Some men find it highly stimulating to wear stockings and sexy lingerie. It's a psychological thing. Their brains ain't exactly busted. So they are still sane…sort of."

"Well, I'm not one of them!"

"You sure?" Ryan arched a slender brow. "I did recall you wearing a cor-"

"Shut it!" Troy screamed, fingers digging into his scalp. "Gabriella forced it on me."

"Yeah…"

"She said I looked cute in it," Troy defended with a huff.

"…cute?" Ryan chocked, brows rocketing upwards. "You? Cute?" A fit of laughter burst from Ryan's lips as he supported his entire weight on the wall. "Sure as hell!" he said between laughs.

"I hate you…" Troy muttered darkly, glowering at the handsome lad before him.

"The feeling is mutual," Ryan replied, panting slightly as the. "So, will you put this on?"

"No." Troy shook his head and crossed his arms. "Never."

"Aww…but you will certainly look cute in this." Ryan smiled, adding what Troy believed to be an unnecessary emphasis on the word cute.

"Haha. Very funny." Troy scowled.

"As much as I wanted to prolong this stupid debate, we are running short of time," the blond stated and glanced sharply at his watch. "We have another forty-one minutes to make you look lovely and all…Capulet-y."

"Capulet-y?" the brunet frowned at Ryan's choice of word. The blond merely shrugged, unable to provide an answer as he advanced towards the brunet, arms outstretched as he held up Troy's costume.

"It's your size. I am certain."

"No. It isn't!" Troy snapped, reeling away from Evans and the costume. "It will fit you better!"

"No…it's too big…I'm not implying that you are fat or anything like that."

"I will look horrible in it!"

"You…Don't make me take drastic measures on you," warned Ryan, tiredness and anger creeping into his voice.

"Like hell you could!" Troy hissed and took another additional step backward only to have his back being pressed uncomfortably against a wall. "Shit…"

"Foolish Juliet," Ryan chuckled and caged Troy with his arms. "Now, will you comply?" Ryan mused, leaning forward till their faces were only a centimetre apart.

Troy gulped, intimated by the distance as well as the darkness that flickered in Ryan's cornflower-blue eyes. Inhaling deeply, he registered the faint, musky scent of Ryan's cologne. Fear and an emotion which he dared not named blossomed in his heart as he studied that aquiline face.

He could easily push Ryan away, yet his arms were failing him and his legs seemed to be rooted to that stupid, slab of marble.

"I might not be Romeo, or that idiotic Paris…" Ryan leant forward, lips brushing Troy's earlobe. "I don't fight for you like they do..." Ryan murmured, fingers stroking Troy's cheek.

"Umm…Ryan…" Troy whimpered.

"Silence," the blond hissed, hands working on Troy's belt.

Bolton inhaled sharply when agile hands pulled down his pants. He certainly would not wake up today if he knew this was going to happen to him. Yet…this was not that bad…It was hardly bad. Unexpected? Yes, it was definitely unexpected.

Strong hands trailed up his thighs, massaging them slowly, accompanied with a deep kiss. He should have fought Ryan off, but as much as he hated to admit it, this was incredible. It was simply…amazing. He never knew a guy could taste that good. Correction – he never knew Ryan tasted that good. Ryan's velvety interior tasted of bitter chocolate and cinnamon, and unlike Gabriella, he was aggressive and dominating.

And for once, Troy Bolton felt his two weeks of endless humiliation and misery was actually worth it.

"Bolton…" Ryan panted slightly as he pulled away, cheeks red as a grin was plastered on his cheeky face.

"Ye-Yes?" Troy stuttered.

"_Now_ will you change?"

* * *

Troy Bolton groaned inwardly, hiding behind the curtain as he observed Jason stumbling forward. Who in the right mind would let Jason act Benvolio? Well, who in their right mind would let Troy, the Troy Bolton, act as Juliet?

"Nice ass!" Chad whistled, slapping Troy's rear.

"Can you please stop harassing me?!" Troy spat, glaring at his friend.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Chad chuckled softly while Troy returned his attention to the stage.

Blue-grey eyes fell on a handsome figure clad all in black with styled golden hair. Heat rose up Troy's neck, colouring his cheeks a faint shade of pink as he studied the figure from afar, admiring his posture and grace.

Ryan was certainly born talented in such areas, Troy thought and blushed when the blond turned away from the crowd, and was resting his blue gaze on him.

"_Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy."_ Ryan recited with ease, eyes still glued on Troy.

The brunet turned away, cheeks aflame and his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Was he really in love with the blond, or was this purely physical? Whatever it was, it was far more intense than the feeling he shared with Gabriella.

Shaking his head lightly, Troy buried his face in his hands.

"Is he mouthing something?" Chad frowned.

Bolton lifted his head and followed Chad's line of sight. With his back still facing the audience, Ryan smirked smugly at Troy's attention and mouthed slowly.

"What is he saying?" Chad pondered aloud.

"I…" Troy paused and stuttered. "Le-Let's…er...find Taylor."

"Taylor?" Chad questioned, quirking a brow.

"Makeup," Troy muttered, walking away quickly.

"Makeup? Your face is as red as a tomato! You don't need any more touch up!"

**_

* * *

_**Author: I lwill et you figure what Ryan is trying to say, as well as what role is he playing as. He is certainly not Romeo. So go figure. I posted this just to show that I am alive and well, I do keep my words. I haven't written ANYTHING for a very very long time...so...you get the idea.


End file.
